


Postponed

by Nerieda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerieda/pseuds/Nerieda
Summary: Aerdyn week Day 3:  Wedding





	Postponed

The first time they postponed was when the Scourge reached the capital. White lillies that were to adorn the columns instead spread across the pyres of Ardyn’s mother and father. He had been away; too far to reach them before they decided that death was preferable to the chance of turning. Now the day of joy was instead a day of mourning.

It was the first postponement of many. Ardyn was more and more frequently far afield attending to his healing duties. Aera spent much of that time in prayer before the crystal; prayer for the people who were scared and in pain, prayer for Ardyn who shouldered the burden of their pain, prayer that the rumors she was hearing of Somnus’ means of dealing with the Scourge were unfounded- that he wasn’t being as cruel and unfeeling as they said, and finally, in her weakest moments prayer for herself that she and Ardyn could finally be joyously wed and lead the people past all this tragedy.

When Bahamut finally gave her the long awaited answer she thanked the Astrals graciously. At last an end was in sight. In her joy she didn’t think of the rumors regarding Somnus; all she saw was the younger brother of her love, soon (oh so soon) to be her brother as well. She told him of the Astral’s choice for king, excited to call Ardyn home for the announcement. It would brighten the darkness they had come to live in: a coronation with the god’s blessing and a royal wedding to follow. A day of joyous celebration for the end of Scourge couldn’t be far behind if the Chosen King took the throne.

Ardyn returned a few days later. Aera stood near the throne, ready to reveal to the waiting populace the Crystal’s decision. Then Somnus spoke and she watched yet again as her world crashed down around them.


End file.
